Heart of Fate
by BBHC
Summary: Title: Hearts of Fate! Rating: PG Genre: Romance, drama, Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal Pairing: PenguinxLaw Chapters:  1/? Summary: Sailing around the grandline before heading to Saboady the heart pirate come to stop on an island where, Law past come creeping up on him, along with a ghost.


Title: Hearts of Fate!

Rating: PG  
>Genre: Romance, drama,<br>Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal  
>Pairing: PenguinxLaw<br>Chapters: 1/2  
>Summary: Sailing around the grandline before heading to Saboady the heart pirate come to stop on an island where, Law past come creeping up on him, along with a ghost.<p>

Comments: I wanna put a fanfic up where its more a heart to heart, and making Law a more vulnerable and reveal an emotion he doesnt show. So I wanna see how this turn out, Ive been writing this in my head at work between scares XD!

Chap 1- The Landing!

Chap 2- Pain of the Past!

"Captain?"

The name slipped passed a steel door to the other side into a dark room; it was dark except for the moon shine, shining through a port hole that hanged over a king size bed. Again the name came from the steal door this time the cover on the king size bed shifted; two steely gray eyes peered out from the top of the covers, staring the down door, the covers where pulled back to cover the eye's that where red irritated and puffy.

Outside of the door leaning with his head against the steal, the yellow bill of his hat lifted off his head, was Penguin. Shachi came down the long hallway and saw Penguin leaning on the door. Shachi made his way to Penguin, he place his hand on his friends shoulder who looked over to him and sighed. Shachi frowned but guided his friend away from their Captain door.

"It's been a week.." Penguin said softly, "He hasnt eaten, or had said a word..." Shachi side hug his friend and lead him by the head down the corridor.

~One Week Earlier~

"CAPTAIN!" Bepo came running down a hallway to a room where a door was open and Law was sitting at a beautiful mahogany writing desk, scratching a few thoughts in his log book. Law slammed the book shut upon hearing the voice of his loyal navigator, and then looked up to Bepo who was really excited.

"What is it?" Law said in a flat tone staring over his black frame glasses.

"Captain we've reach the island." Law raised an eyebrow almost as an attempt to be annoyed with Bepo, but it failed and he looked back to his log book.

"Don't get to close but go ahead and surface." Bepo cheered at this and ran out of room. Law chuckled then took off his frames a threw them on his desk and then rubbed his eyes. Law let his head fall back , sighing he rocked his chair back and forth for a little bit to clear his mind, and then stop in front of his desk. He open the log book again but only the front cover. There inside where small envelopes with Law's name written in cursive. Law pick up the first one and smiled then set it back down on the pile then snapped the book shut. Law sat there for a while he could feel the pressure starting to shift. the submarine was starting increased buoyancy; the air in the submarine weighed down on him a little but didnt really bother him. Even though he was a devil fruit user, being under the sea was probably the most comfortable place for him, it was the isolation of the sea the gave his mind peace and security. Then as the ship came breaking through the ocean;Law heaved one last heavy sigh, then stood up making his up to the upper decks.

As Law came to the already open door, the sound of cheering and excitement filled his air. Law squinted under the rim of his white leopard hat as the sunshine hit his eyes. Law blinked a couple of times then frowned as he witness his crew cheering and running about the deck like morons.

"OI!" Law shouted; the whole crew froze right where they, some falling to there face stopping so abruptly. "Right, someone check the port."

"Aye, Captain!" One of the crew man jumped to his feet and went to the bow of the ship with binocular. "Captain, marines docked at the port." Law frowned even more hearing the news.

"Look along the shore line, is any stop we can dock with out the marines noticing us." Law looked at his crew and could instantly tell that depression was sinking in. "Anything?" They have been out at the sea so long, that irritation was sitting in also they where running low on supply, they need to stop and resupply on physical needs, also mental needs.

"Give me a second...Bingo!" All of sudden the crew busted in cheers. " Starboard side!" The crew member ran over to Law and handed him the binocular, then pointed in the direction. "Right there captain behind the bigger rocks, there's a small cave. Its perfect for docking." Law stared through the binoculars studying the surroundings.

"Right, we'll dock there then." The cheer of the crew was so loud Law made a face of annoyance. "Alright everyone shut up and get to your post!" Law had to shout at the top of his lungs to be heard over the cheering; the crew snapped to attention 'aye' him and scrambled back inside. Law growled a little and made his way in as the last person making sure everyone was in before they dived.

Thirty minutes later the Heart pirates came breaking the surface once more but inside the small cave that they had spotted. Law had instructed everyone though to wait at the sub, before letting them go a shore. Knowing that there was marines Law needed to take special precaution not to get notice. He decided to send a scout team out to see how bad the town was with Marines including himself in the scout team, after being at sea for so long sometimes his crew could forget about important detail like being spotted. Law had changed into a black long sleeve t-shirt and discarded his very known hat and jeans; instead he wore solid black jeans and no hat. If there where marines crawling everywhere he didn't want to get picked up. He had told Penguin and Shachi to change into something else with out the logo on it; which apparently was difficult according to Shachi, Law at least smiled knowing how loyal they where but also frustrated as well, he also instructed a few other crew mates to do the same. Law got a whine from the rest of the crew, but he shot a death glare, which silenced the pathetic whining. Out in public or around other Pirates his crew didnt wine at all, but when they where by themselves Law's crew dropped the face and express their personalty.

Almost an hour later Penguin and Shachi along with the 2 other crew mates came out just in normal close. Law look at Penguin, Shachi and wanted to back slap the both of them.

"Oi, get rid of those hats!" Law barked. Penguin and Shachi whined again but did what they where told. Law kind of blushed when Penguin though took off his hat, Law never really knew what he looked like under the hat, and it wasn't bad at all; in fact he looked kind of hot. Penguin had short raven locks that actually shined when the sunlight hit it; not to mention he had narrowed eyes with thick lashes that complimented his beautiful coal eyes. Penguin looked to his Captain and when they locked eye Penguin had to look away quickly. Law looked over at Shachi, he already knew what he looked like but those stupid sunglasses where still on his face. Shachi frowned when he saw his Captain looking at him; and at his sunglasses.

"Oi! Captain sunglasses are normal!" Shachi blurted out quickly, Law grunted and turned around and started for the town; his scouting partying hurrying along right behind him.

The five of them started at what seemed to be down town. It wasn't bad at all to them, there was a lot of small shops, bars, inns, and more bars. Law had to keep yelling at them to shut it, and keep up; it had been a while since they've walked on solid ground. As they made there way along the twisted and narrow streets of down town they notice there wasn't a single marines in this part of town; but as they where about to come out of a alley Law stop them and glared at the site, marines. They where everywhere, the alley lead what seem to be a town square. There where the resident as well, but it seemed that everywhere they turned their head there where Marines in groups of 5-10 just patrolling the area.

"Looks, like where stuck here in down town, right Captain?" Penguin whispered in Law ear, who eyes bugged a little, but he contain himself, at the sudden whisper. Law sighed a little and turned his to meet Penguin's beautiful coal eyes. Penguin stared back in Law but then turned away.

"Yea, but it seem, we really don't need to go up this far anyways. The down town has everything we need anyways." Law turned to his men and pointed back down the alley. "Penguin, and Shachi will stay here with me, the rest of you go back to the ship, and tell the men where on shore leave until the log pose reset." The men cheered and was about to raced back to the ship, when Law cleared his throat, telling them he wasn't finish. "Listen hear, even though im giving you free range, the schedule of who stays on the ship remain the same." The crew aye him then race like out of the alley as if they where being chased by something. "Right, Shachi, Penguin take this." Law handed Penguin a piece of paper. "This is a few things we need medical wise, make sure you get these first before heading off for relaxation." Penguin and Shachi smiled then turned around to head back but suddenly someone cleared their throat behind Law. The three turned around quickly tensing a little because it might be an enemy. But Penguin and Shachi both let there mouth fall open and hearts replaced their eyes. Standing there leaning against the entrance of the alley, dressed in a maroon capped sleeve sexy short dress, with blonde wavy locks falling over the shoulder was a beautiful women. She had Porcelain skin, with red pouting full lips and the one eye that wasn't hidden by the thick wavy golden blonde hair was sky blue with an intensity. She pushed herself off the wall and just brushed past them with a smirk her 6 inch Stiletto clicked on the cobble stone as she walked down the alley then disappearing around a corner.

"WOW! SHE SO HOT!" Both Shachi and Penguin exclaimed they turned around to there Captain, excepting the usual irritation look, but the two excitement disappeared when they saw the Law had gone pale and the look of shock was written across his face. "Captain?" The two where now worried, nothing could phase their Captain except for a couple people, and if their Captain was like this maybe they should be worried as well. After a couple seconds Law shook his head and then put his usual face back on.

"Let's go..." That was all Law said, and walked on ahead. Shachi and Penguin exchange looks of concern, and nodded to each other. From now on until they leave this island they weren't going to leave their captain side.

End

Chap 1- The Landing!

Chap 2- Pain of the Past!

Tada Chap1 is short but its a build up to a Good Shorty! Im not sure how many Chap they'll be, but Im Really think you guy's will like this!

Love u All!


End file.
